gleefandomcom-20200222-history
All or Nothing (Episode)
All or Nothing Source is the twenty-second episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-eighth episode overall. It is the season finale and it's set to premiere on May 9, 2013. Source The episode will be directed by Bradley Buecker Source and written by Ian Brennan Source. Filming began on April 10, 2013. Source Filming on both this episode and the season wrapped on April 24, 2013. It has been officially confirmed that after this episode airs, Glee will return in the fall for its fifth season. Spoilers Plot *The members of New Directions travel to Regionals. But the competition gets tough when they go head-to-head with the Hoosierdaddies and lead singer Frida Romero (guest star Jessica Sanchez). Meanwhile, Rachel finds out if she gets the callback for “Funny Girl” on Broadway. Source *Regionals is finally here! The New Directions will face The Hoosierdaddies and the Nun-Touchables and they’ll use one of Marley’s original songs. We will finally know who the mysterious “Katie” is, Santana will come to Ohio to help Brittany to get back on her feet, Rachel will have her final audition for “Funny Girl,” a couple is ready to go to the alter, and a character will say goodbye. *It’s finally time for Regionals, and the glee club is more determined than ever to advance to Nationals. Brittany returns from her MIT trip with a new attitude and Ryder finally has a lead on who is “catfishing” him. Source Spoilers *This episode will have many "shocking" scenes and huge cliffhangers. Source *This is the Regionals episode. Source *There is no graduation in this episode. Source New Characters *Two extremely smart professors from Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) will be introduced in this episode. Source *Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero is introduced in this episode as the lead singer of the glee club, The Hoosierdaddies. Source Source 2 *Patty Duke will play a jewelry salesperson whose longtime girlfriend will be played by Meredith Baxter. Source Brittany and Santana *Brittany and Santana will interact in this episode. Source *There is a huge moment for them. Source *Santana will come to Ohio to help Brittany to get back on her feet. Source *They will have a scene on Fondue for Two and Santana will turn off the camera. Source Kurt and Blaine *According to sources, in Glee's season finale, Blaine decides he wants to propose to on-off boyfriend, Kurt. Source Source 2 *Blaine goes to a jewelry store to buy a ring and meets a salesperson, played by Oscar winner Patty Duke. She speaks to Blaine about his love for Kurt, and then she and her longtime girlfriend, played by Family Ties' Meredith Baxter, offer to be their mentors-a couple who can tell them about what it used to be like, and how great it is for this new generation. Source Ryder *Ryder will finally find out who Katie is. Source Scenes *Naya was on set. (4/10) Source *Jessica was on set. (4/15) Source *New Directions members are on set. (4/15) Source *Whiffenpoofs are coming to Paramount Studios and playing a glee club for Regionals. (4/16) Source *Naya and Heather were on set shooting a scene. (4/16) Source *Naya and Heather were shooting a scene in Brittany's room with Lord Tubbington. (4/17) Source Source *Lea was on set filming two scenes. (4/16) Source *Darren and Chris were on set filming together for the 8th day in a row and were filming with Patty. (4/17) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Matthew filmed a scene in Will's office. (4/18) Source *Lea's last day of filming for season 4. (4/19) Source *Darren and Chris filmed a scene with Patty and Meredith. (4/19) Source *Samuel and Vanessa are on set. (4/19) Source Source 2 *The whole New Directions members, Chris, Naya, Harry, and Matt are on set. (4/22) Source Source 2 Source 3Source 4 Source 5 *Jessica Sanchez is on set, filming her number. (4/22) Source Source 2 *Jayma was on set. (4/23) Source *Jenna was on set for 15 hours filming Regionals for a second day (4/23) Source *Virtually all of the cast (with the exception of Jane, Lea, and Cory) were all on set for the last day of shooting on Season 4. (4/24) Source Source 2 Source 3 *An emotional scene that was filmed (4/24) involves the whole cast, not a fandom. Source Music *There will be 5 musical performances for the Regionals competition (3 by the New Directions, 2 by the Hoosierdaddies) and 1 Rachel solo. Source *Rachel's solo is one of Lea Michele's most requested songs that she's been dying to sing on the show. Source Source2 *Tina will be singing. Source *Alex was in the studio. (04/12) Source *Chord was in the studio. (04/15) Source *Samuel was in the studio. (04/15) Source *Lea was in the studio. (04/16) Source Songs Source Guest Stars *Patty Duke as Jan *Meredith Baxter as Liz *Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source Trivia *This is the ninth time an episode of a title, has featured a song of the same name in it. Home, Dream On, Silly Love Songs, Blame It on the Alcohol, Born This Way, I Kissed a Girl, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, and Diva. *This is the first season finale where Will doesn't sing a solo. *This is the first time Joe and Sugar appear since Girls (and Boys) on Film, which aired 9 weeks prior. *This is the first season finale not to be written and/or directed by Brad Falchuk. *This is the first season finale to not feature Dianna Agron, Cory Monteith, and Mark Salling. *This is the first season finale to not feature a song by Puck, Finn, Will, or Mercedes. Gallery Tumblr ml97mp2AEc1s0hnhbo1 500.jpg 67570_489303874456835_63405073_n.jpg tumblr_mld4305Id61qi4s8uo1_500.jpg 543762_508166049220183_336744361_n.jpg capture1.jpg Bbimage.jpg|Lord Tubs on the scene... AON2.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-17 om 22.24.47.png.jpg tumblr_mlg5b08y281qbqtkso2_500.jpg BII2TNvCEAA_GF1.jpg large.jpg|"I need to put a ring on it! Got any good ones?" tumblr_mlgrt9Pxgl1rojmp7o1_500.png BIK_0OsCMAALWTj.jpg|Another Day At The Office! tumblr_mlioxpWd3k1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg 3626863ca94411e2bbc022000a9f1945_7.jpg|Callback c3f57bbaa95f11e29f5522000a9f14ae_7.jpg Bb576bd4a95b11e28c7c22000a1fb876 7.jpg CDPM.jpg BIRHGSXCEAANx1L.jpg Tumblr mlkavg4DTm1qzlhm3o1 500.jpg BIeQCbhCEAERdfr.jpg large.jpg Tumblr mlo3r3t8rS1qbqtkso1 500.png 387315_372467146205338_1759867048_n.jpg tumblr_mloljrcVmF1qiicbko1_500.jpg|REGIONALS! @brooke_lipton & Michael Hitchcock tumblr_mloqm8I5mC1rdp19ho1_500.jpg 417864_565819536792362_1606528814_n.jpg 524853_372965432822176_128694218_n.jpg 528344_372965806155472_1453914148_n.jpg 387178_372965816155471_409136810_n.jpg 310810_372965469488839_1696513048_n.jpg 387297_372965459488840_2101331315_n.jpg 407026_372965449488841_1871757243_n.jpg 603833_546057315441018_1269972114_n.jpg samuel.jpg BInlXi0CUAEOSFv.jpg tumblr_mlrmeftBQ71qfcdl6o1_500.jpg Tumblr mlqn0aiUgj1qcbsolo1 400.png sadfgbhj.jpg BImPMmbCQAIMMoI.jpg large.jpg BIqoYhRCcAIDKfa.jpg Naya and Kevin.jpg 60634f92ad6411e2919b22000a9f1988_7.jpg Tumblr mlsggfWxEl1ra2sevo1 500.jpg Tumblr mlsgnlZUCR1rxyf78o4 250.gif Tumblr mlsgnlZUCR1rxyf78o3 250.gif Tumblr mlsgnlZUCR1rxyf78o2 250.gif Tumblr mlsgnlZUCR1rxyf78o1 250.gif Tumblr mlsgihmk1u1ruamewo1 400.png Jesset.jpg IMG_0991.jpg IMG_1720.jpg Jina.png Jina2.png ba561da4ad6911e2986822000aa8062e_7.jpg IMG_6114.jpg IMG_3652.jpg 936396_546796188700464_1943461961_n.jpg 485431_546836865363063_1864148015_n.jpg 301898_511027992267322_614426093_n.jpg 922972_511027908933997_233927839_n.jpg 44804_511028018933986_6745317_n.jpg 537814_511028055600649_1908895269_n.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes